Primal Desire
by Dear.Beth
Summary: Lucas and Maya give into their basic instincts.
1. Primal Need

Sex

This was the topic of choice that plagued the blonde beauty's mind instead of the Biology project that was sitting in front of her. The last thing that Maya Hart could focus on was constructing a model of something or other. What the young Miss Hart really wanted to focus on was the primal instincts that had been running rampant through her mind lately. Hormones had been driving the 16 year old girl into a state of madness, her mind drifting to a world that would make Riley blush.

"Hey short stack are you going to help me or just stare off into space again? I'm really tired of always having to do all this work you know it isn't-"

"Why do people make such a big deal out of losing their virginity?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Huckleberry, why? It's not like it's really that special. Sex is just some primal animalistic instinct that every human being does. So why make it a big deal? Why do people act that it's some forbidden deed that needs special planning and a special person? I mean really sex is all about our nature, it's natural to want to bone every one of the opposite sex its basic survival. Why do we fight it and make something more out of it than it should be? It's just sex right?" Maya Hart let the words fall out of her mouth before she could stop herself, the rant riled her up as she stared expectantly at Lucas Friar, waiting for him to tell her she was wrong.

Mr. Moral Compass would never agree with her that sex was just sex. He had that Texas hospitality thing were everyone was treated as if they were a delicate piece of China that was on the verge of breaking. Lucas Friar, Lucas the Good, would never agree with Maya Hart, but she still felt the urge to just shake him until he listened to her. Someone needed to take the wrath of her hormones, Soaring Eagle just happened to be the one around her when she finally snapped.

"You're right. It is just sex. It's unnatural to fight our most basic needs." The words dripped casually from his lips before he turned back to his Biology book taking notes on project ideas that was due at the end the week.

Maya Hart wasn't exactly sure how she had gotten to her room, or how her legs were wrapped around Lucas Friar's waist, or why her back was pressed so firmly against her bedroom door, however, here she was, heavy breathing, swollen lips, and about to lose her virginity to Lucas the Good.

"Are you sure Maya?"

"Yeah, no big deal right?" Her chest rose and fell rapidly with each word, matching them with a hungry kiss targeted for Lucas' lips.

"Good." He cut off Maya's words with a gentle kiss, something that they had not been doing since their lips had first locked. They had been tongues and moans and frantically sucking face like they had been searching for their last breath of air from one another. This kiss was different, soft, like his lips were just lightly brushing against the surface, tasting, testing, and teasing.

"Maya Penelope Hart, I promise to be gentle, but, I need you to really be sure about this because I could hurt you, and that's the last thing I want to do."

"Lucas Friar, I'm sure." Another one of those gentle kisses and Maya's body was moved from the hard door of her locked bedroom. Lucas let his grip around her thighs loosen as he gently laid her body on the comfort of the bed. He leaned down hands caressing her soft skin, lips brushing against her forehead, cheeks, nose, and neck. This continued on until Lucas couldn't resist the urge to caress more of her smooth skin, to feel the rest of her wonderful body. Warm hands pushed the edge of her shirt upward, kisses trailing behind the ascending material. Maya leaned into her best friend letting him finally pull the shirt over her head.

He took a moment to stare at her, before pulling his own shirt of over his head. Soon Maya's a rumpled pile of Lucas and Maya's clothes covered the hardwood floor. Pants, socks, shirts. Maya's forgotten biology book was laying sprawled on the coffee table, their clothes were laying in a tangled mess on the floor, and Maya Hart was laying under Lucas Friar, waiting, yearning to lose her virginity.

Maya wore a simple black bra, and the most unattractive pair of cotton underwear that she owned, however, Lucas still looked at her like she was the sun, moon and stars. He looked at her like she was the only girl in the world, the only one that had his attention and would ever have his attention. He stared down at her body, studying, caressing.

"Maya, you're beautiful." He didn't wait for the protest, instead he let his lips find hers once more. He understood that they were giving into primal desires, but Lucas was not going to just take Maya like some concubine he found on the side of the road. This was their first time, he was going to be kind and gentle. He made a promise and no matter the excitement his body was feeling, he was going to keep to his promise.

"Have you done this before Lucas?"

"No." Lucas paused, his thumb rubbing across the sensitive flesh of Maya's hips, staring down at his blonde beauty. Her hair was sprawled out across her pillow, her eyes swirling with nerves and excitement.

"You still sure?"

"Huckleberry if you ask me one more time I'm kicking you out." A smile spread on both of their mouths before there was another kiss shared between the two teenagers. Hands caressed shoulders, breasts, hips, thighs. Lucas may not have had sex, but his body was on autopilot his instincts lead the way. He caressed her and eventually his hands moved closer to a dangerous territory. His strong fingers hooked around the elastic band of her underwear and gently pushed them down her legs till he felt her kick them off her ankles. Gentle hands delved into the seething hot folds of Maya's body, working at her excitement as he felt her body respond to his touch.

His hands aroused Maya till he felt her pulsing against her, hips inviting him closer, body twitching closer. Lucas smiled as he crawled back up her body, kissing her flesh lightly along the way. Eventually his lips found her neck, he kissed and sucked and licked until a soft moan escaped from the beautiful blonde beauty that was laying beneath his muscular body. His hands slipped the straps down from her shoulders and struggled to unclasp the contraption around the back of Maya.

Eventually Maya's final item of clothing fell to the floor and she knew that there really was no going back. That this was going to happen, the excitement thrilled her and she looked at Lucas expectantly.

"Maya?"

Iridescent blue orbs glanced up meeting his gaze. A small smile and a quick nod was the last verification that Lucas needed from the beautiful woman that lay beneath his body. He leaned over the side of the bed, reaching into the pocket of his discarded jeans. He pulled out a brown leather wallet and retrieved the protection that he was searching for.

Lucas the Good wasn't so good after all. Their moral compass had wanted this just as much as the rebellious broken beautiful Maya Hart.

With protection in tact Lucas pushed ever so gently into Maya's body, a soft groan escaping his lips as he felt her warmth stretch around him. He moved slowly, and once he was fully in her depths he waited. Watching Maya and the discomfort he seemed to be causing her.

"Do you want me to stop?" The words came out in a whisper as he leaned closer to her, lips brushing along her forehead as he waited. A few moments passed and Maya nodded, slowly arching her hips forward into his. Another groan of pleasure escaped his lips as he began to slowly rock into her body. Stopping whenever he saw a look of discomfort in her glowing eyes.

It seemed like hours when only moments had passed. The uncomfortable pressure faded within Maya and a new sense of desire and ecstasy encompassed her entire being. Her legs where on either side of Lucas, his arms where on either side of her, holding the weight of his body above her, he didn't want to flatten his pancake.

Her nails dug into his hips as she urged him deeper into her body, his gentle thrusts matching hers. Their bodies found a rhythm and they continued in this dance until the desire became too much and their bodies shudder from the electric shock sent in waves through their bodies. Lucas collapsed beside her, bodies covered in sweat and sweet smiles plastered to their faces.

"Maya"

"No big deal." The lie slipped casually from her lips. No big deal her ass. This was a very big deal, even if she would never admit that to Friar. "Just don't move yet."

A smile spread across his face, he tossed his soiled protection in the trash can beside her bed and pulled her fragile body closer to his. Her head nuzzled into his neck and his lips gently pressed onto the top of her head.

There was no way in hell that they would be finishing their biology project anytime soon.


	2. Anger

Anger

There he was, that smug smiled plastered onto his face as the baseball team gathered around his locker. Was he really telling everyone about their escapade? Did he really have the nerve to tell them about taking her virginity while she was no more than 10 feet away? What a pig.

Maya's inner monologue ran continuously through her brain as she stared Friar down, her body was slumped against the cool locker, arms crossed over her chest. She felt naked, like every time one of the boys from the team stared at her they could see the trails of kisses left on her body from their team captain. The sideway glances, the sneers, it was like they all looked at her like she was some type of prey to be captured. Turns out Huckleberry was more New York than Texas nowadays. Sure Maya had said it was no big deal but what gave him the right to brag to his friends about getting to take the broken artist to bed. He was supposed to be her friend, this wasn't just some random hookup between strangers at a party. It was a moment of desire between two friends.

"Maya…Maya you're shaking." Riley's voice dragged her back to reality, gentle hands shook her shoulder and Maya couldn't help but recoil from the touch, a reminder of the previous night with Lucas. Maya's hands were balled into fists, her delicate frame trembled with irritation, but it also shook from the betrayal she was witnessing just a few feet in front of her. "Maya are you sick?"

 _Ping_

The 5 minute warning bell buzzed through the halls, students shuffled from their lockers laughing with their friends as they made their way to first period. Riley began to move towards Lucas who was now waiting on the girls to join him like they did every other morning. Reluctantly Maya let her feet drag across the checkered floor, glaring daggers in Lucas' direction.

"Hey Maya" His stare lingered for a moment, his smile faded away as he noticed the glimmer of last night faded from Maya's eyes, replaced by a new emotion. "Riley." He nodded his head towards the brunette whose eyebrows furrowed together as she looked between two of her best friends. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing…we just can't agree on our biology project." Maya brushed past the two letting her legs transport her down the hallway away from the two confused teenagers.

"Maya, hey Maya wait up."

Farkle's lanky figure caught up with her in a few strides but she didn't dare look at him, her anger had transformed into rage and the last thing she wanted to do was snap at Farkle. "Maya, wait, what's wrong? I heard something want to hear what I heard?" This caught the blonde's attention, her body halted causing Farkles body to slam into her as he tried to stop as quickly as she had.

"What did you hear? Was it Lucas? What did he say? You know what, I don't want to know. Whatever he said it's a lie"

"Maya what are you talking about? I didn't hear anything about you?"

"Don't play dumb with me Farkle, he told you didn't he? Just like he told the baseball team?"

"Told me what Maya?"

"Stop pretending you don't know Farkle I know he told you that we had sex."

"Oh." The oh squeaked from a pair of lips that didn't belong to the towering boy standing in front of her. Instead she heard the word whispered from someone that was standing behind her. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was, she already knew, she knew the presence of her best friend but she still couldn't find the courage to turn around and confront Riley.

"Is it true Lucas? Did you really tell the baseball team?"

Riley's voice grew louder as she ripped around to stare down the boy under fire. She was aggravated, Riley never got aggravated, she was always so level headed, and anger was not part of Riley's personality.

"No."

"Don't lie." This time it was Maya that asked the question as she whipped around, storming her way to Lucas till she was mere inches from his face. "I saw you this morning. They were all staring and they looked so smug." Her tiny hands now had a fistful of his shirt pulling his body closer than ordinary, her eyes filled with wrath stared into his soul.

"Maya I'm not lying. I didn't tell them anything. My business is my business."

"Then why were they staring at me?"

"People tend to want to look at things that are beautiful."

"Aww."

"Don't aww Riley we're made at Ranger Rick."

"Oh right, grr."

Maya released Lucas just as the final bell rang for class to start, the group of four waltzed into their history class, and tension still hung in the air but now was not the time to address the confusing situation. This wasn't middle school anymore, their life issues didn't dictate lessons, and this was a real, regular boring history class.

 _Buzz_

Maya felt her phone buzz in the pocket of her leather jacket, quickly she glanced at the teacher who had their back to the class as she jotted down dates on the white board.

 **Can we talk?**

 _ **This couldn't wait?**_

 **Please, after school let me walk you home**

 _ **Fine**_

"Miss Hart that's not a phone I see is it?"

"No Ma'am."

Maya avoided Lucas for the rest of the day, she spent lunch in the art studio and made sure to take extra notes in her classes to stay occupied. She was nervous about talking to him. She had accused him of telling his friends, she was the one that was supposed to be casual with all this sex stuff and now she was acting like a crazy person spewing out nonsense and creating her own paranoia. Eventually the day passed and the dreadful walk home was underway. They walked in silence, Farkle and Riley long gone, on their way to drop off their book bags before meeting at their usual meet up.

"Maya." Finally the silence broke and Maya imbibed an icy breath of air. "I didn't tell anyone, I would never do that to you. However, if I did tell why would it matter? I thought that sex was a big deal, just something we all do?"

"You're right. It's not a big deal, but I don't want people to think I'm easy. That I'm there for them to have me." Maya shuffled her feet along the sidewalk as she avoided eye contact. "It wasn't a big deal but what if it was a mistake?"

"Maya it was your idea. I asked you! Multiple times if you were sure!" Finally Maya glanced over to Lucas, she could she her earlier anger transferring to him as he stopped walking to stare down the short girl he was with. "You know what Maya. You are wrong. Even if it wasn't a big deal for you it was for me. You were my first and I hope that you are my second, third, last! Maya yes we gave into our desires but I did this because I love you."

"You can't love me." A whisper escaped from her as she took a step away from the boy that took her virginity.

"Why? Why can't I love you? Why are you so thick headed?" He strode forward, clutching her face, pulling her closer till he was nose to nose with the girl that was driving him crazy. "I love you Maya Hart."

"No you don't, you only think you do because we had sex."

"Stop telling me how I feel. I wouldn't have had sex with you if I didn't love you."

"Stop."

"Why are you so afraid?"

"Will you just stop…please?" Maya broke away from Lucas, tears welled in her eyes but she wasn't going to let him see her cry. "I need to go." With a final glance Maya turned on her heel walking away from the stunned Lucas finally letting the tears run down her rosy cheeks. 

Lucas was right that she was afraid, but she wouldn't let him see her cry. This wasn't supposed to happen. Things were supposed to stay the same, they weren't supposed to act differently and they weren't supposed to involve feelings, but that's the thing about sex, once it's done, it can never been undone. Everything changes once you cross that line. 


	3. Ruin

Ruin

As the weeks passed by, Maya found herself slipping further away from her friends, and closer to the familiar loneliness that has consumed her for most of her life. Lucas was right, sex was a big deal, and she was scared of Lucas loving her. Love is the scariest emotion in the world, love was blind and love wasn't real. Not in Maya's world, love didn't exist because when you loved, the rest of the world shatters, your heart is decimated and at the end you wind up where you started, alone and in the dark. Love wasn't kind to Maya, love destroyed her family, the love her father felt for drugs, the love her mother felt for work, the love that Maya never received. Love wasn't good.

Riley called her at least twice a day after they got home from school, she tried to convince the blonde girl to come over and talk, or watch movies, but Maya declined as she slipped further into the dark, locked away in her bedroom with classic rock blaring in the background as she lifted another bottle of alcohol to her lips.

How had she gotten to this place? Once she thought she was happy, but the fear was taking hold of her, pulling her down to dance with the devil, her humanity was being tarnished by the demon of fear. Maya was her own worst enemy, she was her own judge and jury, and she had let herself fall so far down into the rabbit hole that there was no way to climb out.

It was Friday, and Maya's mother was out of town for a reason that Maya couldn't remember. Maya stood in her room, staring at her wicked reflection in the mirror. Looking back was a short 16 year old girl, wearing nothing by an oversized band tee, her beautiful locks of blonde her was piled in a messy bun at the top of her head, tears streamed down her face as she took another drink of whiskey straight from the cheap plastic bottle. For a moment Maya stood staring at her reflection, a feeling of overwhelming disgust filled her, Maya was nothing but a drunk that didn't deserve friends, or love. Maya's corrupt view of the world conditioned her self-doubt and pulled her into this whirlwind of self-hatred.

Maya took the last swig of whiskey before tossing the bottle to the floor, as larger tears rolled down her cheeks she parted her lips and screamed at the top of lungs, screaming to let out all the pain that she was feeling, screaming for help, screaming to remind herself of what she had become. No one should feel so much hatred for themselves, no one should feel unlovable, but Maya Hart was so messed up from her childhood that all she could do now was drink and scream till the pain faded for a moment.

Maya screamed, and danced around her room trying to escape the grips of reality, trying to forget the world around her as she let the alcohol replace the blood in her veins. Maya was so consumed by her drunken state that she didn't notice the window to her fire escape sliding open, or notice that a person entered her room through that window and was standing there watching the hysteric scene unfold.

"Maya" A rough voice finally broke through the music and agonizing screams, causing Maya to whirl around in shock at the interruption. A range of emotions danced across Maya's face before she settled on anger, stumbling toward Lucas over the liquor bottle she had discarded earlier. "What do you want Ranger Rick?" The words slurred from her lips as she glared up at the Texan, her lips pursed in frustration, eyebrows furrowed as she tried to gain her balance.

"Maya what are you doing? Are you okay?" Maya saw concern in Lucas' intense blue eyes, as he took a step closer resting firm hands on her shoulders to help steady the spinning room. "Don't touch me." Maya swatted at Lucas' hand with little success. "You don't get to touch me." This time Maya rested her hands on his broad chest to push herself away from him. "You did this to me. Why did you have to ruin everything?" Anger took over as Maya swatted at Lucas's arm. "Why'd you have to say you love me?" This time Maya used all the drunken force she could muster to shove Lucas back towards the window he entered from.

"I hate you Lucas Friar. I hate you." The dramatic words dripped from Maya's lips as she continued to push and hit Lucas, all of her frustrations escaping her, as the heavy tears streaked down her rosy cheeks.

"Maya stop." Lucas was firm in his words as Maya continued to hit and push Lucas until his back brushed against the wall. "Maya stop!" Lucas let his voice rise as he wrapped his arms around Maya pulling her to his chest, as she continued to struggle against him, yelling her obscene words of hatred towards him. "Maya just stop!" Lucas held firm as his own tears slipped down his face. Maya needed help, and Lucas was scared that soon it would be too late to help the girl that he loved.

"Maya." His lips brushed against her ear as he whispered her name, the struggling stopped and Maya went limp in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

Maya didn't know how it happened but she was laying on her side, sobbing into her pillow, Lucas laying behind her, stroking her head, her arms, and her back. Cradling her, whispering affirmations into her ear as Maya slipped into the dizzying blackness. As Maya faded into the sleep that was calling her name she heard Lucas once more and cringed at the sincerity.

"I do love you Maya, I just wish you could see why."


End file.
